


Ang Kalye_Serye Ni Donna

by UNOU5MYW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff and Humor, Multi, POV Female Character, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNOU5MYW/pseuds/UNOU5MYW
Summary: SummaryANG KALYE_SERYE NI DONNAKung kayo ang papipiliin, ano ang ideal o dream ninyong eksena na mangyari kapag dumating iyong pagkakataon na makikilala ninyo pala ang Soulmate o ang Meant To Be ninyo?Kung si Madonna Celine Chen ang inyong tatanungin baka maloka kayo sa ideal o dream niyang eksena, kaya lang ang problema mailap o hindi pa ma-reach ang dream niyang Happy Ending.Pero dahil ang Theme Song ng buhay ng ating bida ay "I Will Survive" kaya hayun abang-abang pa rin ang ating bida pagdating sa Pag-ibig.Isa siyang Video Blogger. Mahilig siyang i-record ang mga magagandang pangyayari sa kanyang buhay, maging ang mga pananaw at mga natututunan niya mula sa kanyang iba't-ibang mga karanasan at ibinabahagi ito sa ibang tao.Ang hindi alam ng ating bida malapit na niyang makilala ang lalakeng muling magpapalundag ng kanyang Puso nang dahil sa tuwa, sa kilig, sa nerbiyos at kung ano-ano pang emosyon.Pati kaya ito ay maisasama niya sa mga karanasan na ibabahagi sa ibang tao?Sa kalye magsisimula ang lahat.....





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This book is a work of fiction.  
> Names, characters, places and incidents are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously.  
> Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

12:15 pm September 22, 2018 Saturday

"Hello, Guys! Good Afternoon sa inyong lahat!"

"It's me again! Your maganda at sexy Ka-Tropa ng mga Millenials, Madonna Celine a.k.a "Donya" Chen, at your service." masigla kong bati sabay wave ng mga kamay ko sa harap ng isang video recorder habang nire-record ng live ang aking sarili.

Kasalukuyan akong nasa kuwarto ko habang inihahanda ang mga gamit na dadalhin ko sa biyahe papuntang Lobo, Batangas.

"Kamusta na ba ang mga buhay-buhay natin?" patuloy na pagsasalita ko habang nakaharap sa video recorder kung saan kitang-kita ang ginagawa kong paroon at parito sa loob ng aking kuwarto.

Maaga akong gumising para masimulan ko ang mga dapat kong gawin sa araw na ito, at isa ang pagpunta sa Lobo, Batangas sa mga gagawin ko ngayong araw na ito.

Tatanungin ninyo siguro ako kung bakit ako papunta ng Batangas.

Ganito kasi iyan, teka nga muna patayin ko muna itong video recorder tutal naman wala pa akong nakahandang magandang kuwento para i-share sa mga madlang people.

By the way kagaya ng bungad ko sa video, Ako si Madonna Celine Chen. Tagarito ako sa Kawit, Cavite.

Filipino-Chinese pero hindi mukhang Chinese, mas malakas kasi ang dugo ni Mommy na nananalaytay sa akin kesa kay Daddy na isang pure Chinese.

Kasama kong naninirahan sa bahay ang Mommy Carolina at Daddy Samuel ko pero sa ngayon wala sila sa bahay.

Ako at ilang kasambahay namin ang nandito sa bahay.

Nag-out of town kasi ang magulang ko dahil may i-me-meet na mga bagong clients si Daddy na gustong makipag-transaction kay Daddy at may kinalaman ito sa negosyo ng aming pamilya.

Supplier kasi kami ng mga garments, ito ang negosyo ni Daddy simula pa noong binatilyo siya.

Only child ako. Chinese si Daddy na conservative pero hindi naman siya strict na ama, mas strict pa nga si Mommy.

25 years old. Graduate ako ng Bachelor Of Science In Bussiness Administration.

Ano ang itsura ko? Isa-isahin ko muna.

Kamata ko si Kathryn Bernardo.  
Kailong ko si Sophia Andres.  
Kasing nipis ng labi ni Liza Soberano ang labi ko.  
Kasing tangkad at kasing sexy ni Julia Baretto ang height at body shape ko.  
At kasing puti at kinis ni Mariane Rivera ang kutis ko.

Ano na-imagine ninyo na ba? Hindi ba ang ganda ko.

Naku!, tama na nga nahihiya na tuloy ako, kayo kasi.

Ituloy ko na ang kuwento ko.

Isa ako sa mga bagong usbong sa larangan ng Video Blogging. Isang akong Video Blogger. 

Matagal ko na itong naririnig na binabanggit ng ibang tao o nakikita ko na ito noon pa man na ginagawa ng iba.

Ang first time kong gumawa ng video blog ay noong nasa College pa ako. Nag-start akong gumawa ng video blog noong graduation day ko sa College.

Trip lang noong una kasi nakaka-proud na napasama ang pangalan ko sa isa sa mga Dean's Lister ng aming klase bukod sa nakagraduate ako ng College.

Siyempre dahil happy ako noong time na iyon naisipan kong i-record iyong mga magagandang moments na kasama ko pa ang iba kong friends.

Sa Facebook ko siya unang pinost at nang makita ko na maraming nag-views, likes, shares and comments, nag-decide na akong gumawa pa ng ilang video blogs na mostly tungkol sa hobbies ko, musings or thoughts about anything at mga places na napupuntahan ko kapag may free time akong magrelax.

At kapag mas marami pa akong free time, pagtutuunan ko ang paggawa ng mas maraming Travel Blogs tutal mahilig din naman akong gumala o maglakwatsa.

Sa isang banda kahit graduated ako ng BS Business Administration, sinabi ko kay Daddy ang totoo na hindi pa ako prepared para magpatakbo ng business namin. Sa una inakala ko na magagalit si Daddy sa desisyon ko dahil sa iba ang pinili kong career at ito ay ang pagpipinta.

I'm an owner of a small painting and gallery shop naming "ARTMO".

Located here in Poblacion, Kawit, Cavite.

I put my original artworks, handmade crafts, art supplies for selling on my shop.

I had my personal art collections display too but not for sale and only available for public viewing.

Bata pa lang ako mahilig na akong mag-drawing, magpinta o gumawa ng mga art activities sa school namin.

Sumasali din ako sa mga pa-contests ng aming school o sa ibang events na may kinalaman sa Art.

Hindi man lahat ay may pa-premyo pero iyong mapili ang pinaghirapan mo at magustuhan ng iba, isang masaya at magandang experiences na ito para sa akin.

At si Daddy at Mommy ay palaging supportive sa akin sa kahit anong gawin ko o kahit anong maging desisyon ko kaya nga mahal na mahal ko sila. Naku! tama na nga baka maiyak pa ako, ma-damage pa ang beauty ko.

Balik tayo sa dahilan kung bakit ako pupunta ng Lobo, Batangas.

Mayroon kasi akong na-meet na new friend sa Facebook.

Her name is Isabella o "Isay" Noriega. Isa siya sa mga nag-li-like, sharing and nag-co-comments sa bawat video blogs na pinopost ko sa Fb hanggang sa maging best of friend o girl-friend ko na siya.

Taga-Lobo, Batangas siya. Malapit na kasi ang Fiesta sa kanila, ang "The Anihan Festival", from September 24 to September 29 at inimbitahan niya ako para magpunta sa kanilang bayan. At dahil gusto kong makita kung paano sila mag-celebrate at siyempre para makita ko na rin si Isay sa personal, kaya heto pagora na ako ngayong araw na ito papunta doon sa bayan nila.

Heto tumatawag na siya....

Sinagot ko ang tawag ng B-f-f ko at ayon sa naririnig ko mula sa kabilang linya, mukhang mas excited pa siya sa akin.

"Hoy!, Donya! sitting pretty ka pa yata diyan sa inyo?, punta ka na dito!, ang tagal mo hah!, may ipapakilala pa naman ako sa iyo na boylet!" si Isay na halata sa tono ng boses ang kilig habang kausap ako sa cellphone.

"Naku! Sis! grabe ka, para namang ang lapit nang pupuntahan ko. Wait mo na lang kasi ako diyan!"

"Heto nga at nag-iimpake na ako nang mga gamit na dadalhin ko sa biyahe. I-reserba mo muna iyang boylet na tinutukoy mo." sabi ko sa kanya habang napapangiti ako sa usapan naming dalawa.

"Ahh!... basta dalian mo baka abutan ka pa ng traffic sa daan at gabihin ka pa."

"Kung may problema, tawag ka lang sa akin. Sige babuu na!, nagwawala na iyong alaga ko. Labyuu! mwahh!" sabay end niya ng call at ganoon din ako.

Naku! paano ba iyan, paalam na muna sa inyo all. Aayusin ko pa kasi ang mga gamit ko, kita-kita na lang ulit tayo sa susunod. Byee!


	2. Chapter Two

1:35 pm September 22, 2018 Saturday

Matapos kong mailagay sa isang travel backpack ang mga bagay na kailangan ko sa pagbiyahe papuntang Lobo, Batangas, naghahanda na ako para sa pag-alis.

Nasa salas namin ako, nakaupo sa aming sofa na kulay asul habang nasa tabi ko ang dalawa pang handbags na dadalhin ko.

Hindi ako makakapagpaalam kina Mommy at Daddy sapagkat wala pa sila sa bahay at sa Lunes pa ang balik nila galing mula sa isang business trip.

Noong isang araw ko pa nabanggit kina Mommy at Daddy ang tungkol sa balak kong pagpunta ng Lobo, Batangas. Sinabi ko rin sa kanila na one week akong mananatili kina Isay.

Noong una ayaw pa ni Mommy na payagan ako dahil ang gusto niya ay sumama ako sa out of town nila ni Daddy.

Nasa Cebu sila ngayon, noong Huwebes pa sila nagpunta roon at sa Lunes pa nga ang balik nila.

Ang gusto ni Mommy sumama ako sa kanila sa Cebu pero dahil nangako ako kay Isay na pupunta ako sa kanilang bayan kaya kinumbinsi ko si Mommy na payagan na akong magpunta kina Isay at huwag nang sumama sa kanila papuntang Cebu.

Para na rin makapagrelax ako. Noong mga nakaraang buwan kasi ay may inasikaso akong mga importanteng gawain. Tinapos ko kasi ang mga ginawa kong artworks na isinubmit ko naman sa isang Art Exhibit na sinalihan ko na ginanap pa sa Maynila.

Maraming beses na rin naman akong nakapunta ng Cebu samantalang ngayon ko pa lang mapupuntahan ang Batangas.

Katulong ko si Daddy sa pagkumbinsi kay Mommy at dahil dalawa kami at nag-iisa lang si Mommy kaya hayun hindi na nagawang tumutol pa ni Mommy sa balak kong pagpasyal sa bayan ng aking kaibigan.

"Donna! Anak!, heto na pala iyon mga pinabili mong pampasalubong at prutas." malambing na tinig ang aking narinig na nagpalingon sa akin para tingnan ang taong tumawag sa pangalan ko.

Si Nanay Susan Dimaculangan ang nagsalita habang nakangiting lumapit sa akin ganoon din ako sa kanya sabay abot sa akin nang mga pinabili ko sa kanya. Sa likuran ng bahay ay may pinto na puwedeng daanan papasok patungo sa kusina namin. Doon dumaan si Nanay Susan.

Isa si Nanay Susan sa mga kasambahay na matagal nang naninilbihan sa aming pamilya.

Anim na katao ang naninilbihan sa aming pamilya.

Kasama ng Mommy at Daddy ko si Mang Arthuro Delgado, ang Family Driver namin at si Ate Jessica De Los Reyes na personal assistant ni Mommy nang magtungo sila sa Cebu.

Si Mang Arthuro ay isang matandang binata. Minsang napunta sa kulungan si Mang Arthuro nang dahil sa kasong pagnanakaw noong dalawampu't-dalawang taong gulang siya.

Nakalaya man si Mang Arthuro noon ngunit nahirapan siyang makahanap ng trabaho, ngunit nakilala niya si Daddy at naging magkaibigan silang dalawa.

Si Daddy ang nagbigay ng pangalawang pagkakataon kay Mang Arthuro upang magbagong buhay. Si Daddy rin ang nagbigay ng trabaho kay Mang Arthuro bilang driver nga namin.

Si Ate Jessica naman ay isang single mom na nakilala ni Mommy sa isang Zumba Dance Class. Nagtatrabaho si Ate Jessica bilang personal assistant sa "La Moda Mamita Boutique Shop" na pinamamahalaan ni Mommy.

Si Aling Martha De Guzman naman ay ang tagapaglaba namin ngunit salitan ang araw ng pagpasok nito. Kagaya ni Aling Martha, salitan lang din ang pagpasok ni Lenny, isa sa mga kasambahay namin, working student si Lenny Navarro at bukas pa ang pasok nito.

Tatlo sa kanila ay matagal na naming nakakasama sa bahay. Si Nanay Susan ang pinakamatagal kong nakasama. Malayong kamag-anak din ni Mommy si Nanay Susan.

Grade 3 pa lang ako, nasa amin na si Nanay Susan. Tagapagluto at naging yaya ko rin si Nanay Susan ng mahabang panahon. Kapag wala ang mga magulang ko, siya ang tumatayong tagapamahala nang mga gawain sa bahay.

"Salamat Nanay!, sige po mauna na ako at baka abutin pa ako ng gabi sa biyahe."

"Kayo na po muna ang bahala sa bahay at kapag nagkaroon ng problema, tawag lang kayo sa akin." sabay halik ko sa pisngi ni Nanay Susan.

"Sige, Anak! ingat sa pagbiyahe, itutuloy ko na ang paglilinis at pagluluto." sabay alis ni Nanay sa harapan ko at nagtungo muli pabalik sa loob ng aming kusina.

Nagtungo na ako papuntang labasan at nagdiretso sa garahe namin para puntahan ang kotseng gagamitin ko sa pagbiyahe. Inilagay ko ang mga gamit o dalahin sa loob ng kotse. Lumapit naman sa akin ang isang binatilyo.

"Ate Donna, pasalubong ko hah!" nakangising bati sa akin ni Tony, nag-iisang anak ni Nanay Susan at labing-apat na taong gulang na ito. Siya ang Houseboy namin. Katulong ni Nanay Susan si Tony pagdating sa iba pang gawain sa bahay.

"Ayy, hindi pa ako umaalis pasalubong na agad!"

"Sige na nga pero papakabait ka dito. Tulungan mo si Nanay at si Mommy kapag may kailangan sila. Habang wala pa ako, ikaw ang magiging Knight in shining armor nila." sabay gulo ko sa kanyang buhok dahilan para pamulahan siya ng pisngi.

Matangkad na bata si Tony, nasa 5'6 ang taas, guwapong bata sapagkat maputi, matangos ang ilong, may biloy, pulahin ang pisngi, mapungay ang mga matang kulay chesnut brown.

Ilang taon pa ang dadaan at mababasag o magbabago rin ang pangangatawan ni Tony, sa ngayon medyo bagito pa siyang tingnan.

"Maaasahan mo ako pagdating sa ganyan Ate Donna. Ako ang bahala sa kanila, ipaubaya mo sa guwapong tulad ko." sabi ni Tony at kinindatan pa ako.

Pagkatapos naming mag-usap ni Tony, pumasok na ako sa loob ng aking kotse nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone ko at nabasa ko ang pangalan ni Mommy sa caller I.D.

"Hi Mommy! Kamusta na po kayo dyan?"

"Masusundan na ba ako? Baby boy o baby girl?" pabirong saad ko sa kausap ko na nasa kabilang linya, sabay tawa habang nakatapat sa kanang tenga ko ang cellphone na hawak ko. Kausap ko si Mommy at tinutukso ko siya.

Si Mommy kagaya ng dati kapag naririnig ko na ang boses niya, napapangiti ako.

Ang tono ng pananalita kasi ni Mommy aakalain mong laging may kaaway pero wala naman. Malakas kasi ang boses ni Mommy kapag nagsasalita na siya.

"Ikaw talagang bata ka!, puro kapilyahan ang iniisip mo, trabaho ang ipinunta namin dito ng Daddy mo." depensang sagot naman ni Mommy sa akin.

"Nahiya pa ang Mommy!, puwede pa po masundan, may asim pa." natawa ako lalo sa huli kong sinabi, ganito talaga kami mag-usap ni Mommy, parang barkada lang.

Limampu't-tatlong taong gulang na nga pala si Mommy, samantalang animnapu't-isang taong gulang naman si Daddy.

Mas strict si Mommy at over-protective pagdating sa akin kaysa kay Daddy, madalas niya akong mapagalitan pagdating sa usapang lakwatsa.

Madalas niyang sabihin sa akin,

Babae ka, dapat nag-iingat ka at hindi dapat kung saan-saang lugar nagpupunta.

Tama naman si Mommy, sumasang-ayon ako sa kanya dahil sa panahon ngayon umaaligid-aligid lang ang kapahamakan. Kung hindi ako magiging alisto mapapahamak talaga ako.

Pero malakas ang loob ko pagdating sa pagpunta sa iba't-ibang lugar dahil nag-iingat naman ako palagi sa tuwing may pupuntahan akong ibang lugar. Girl Scout kaya ako, palaging handa.

Madalas kong ikinakatwiran kay Mommy na kaya ko namang ipagtanggol ang sarili ko. Sumali kaya ako noong High school student pa ako sa Taekwondo Club ng school namin, nag-aral ako ng Taekwondo techniques for self-defense.

Hanggang ngayon, paminsan-minsan kapag hindi ako busy sa shop ko o sa iba ko pang ginagawa, nagpupunta ako sa isang gym dito sa bayan kung saan mayroong nagtuturo ng Taekwondo. Nakikipag-sparring o kaya ay nag-prapractice ako ng techniques ng Taekwondo.

"Naku, bata ka! tigilan mo nga ako."

"Hoy! babaita, hindi ka ba talaga mapipigilan sa pagpunta mo diyan sa Batangas?"

"Ang Mommy naman! ginagawa pa rin akong batang paslit. Hindi na po ako maaaring umurong, naka-oo na po ako kay Isay, nakakahiya naman sa kanya kung bigla akong aatras sa usapan."

"Okay, okay! pero mag-iingat ka diyan, kung saan mang lugar iyang pupuntahan mo dapat alerto ka palagi, hindi mo kilala o talastas iyang mga nakapaligid sa iyo, baka mamaya nasa panganib ka na pala hindi pa namin alam." nasa tono ng boses ni Mommy ang pag-aalala kahit pagalit ang pagkakasabi.

"Aww, ang Mommy talaga!, love na love ako, huwag na po kayong mag-alala sa akin dahil mag-iingat naman po ako, promise!"

"Tsaka maglalaho ang mga pototoy nila sa oras na may gawin silang masama sa akin." tugon ko kay Mommy sabay halakhak.

"Donna!, mga salita mo."

"Oops, sorry! Mommy, si Daddy katabi mo ba?"

"Wala dito ang Daddy mo, umalis kasama sina Pareng Manuel at Kuya Arthuro. Nandoon sila sa bar na pagmamay-ari ni Pareng Manuel ngayon, mamaya pa siguro ang balik ng Daddy mo kaya ako at si Jessica lang ang magkasama ngayon dito sa hotel na tinutuluyan namin."

"Hala! Mommy nasa bar sila? Dapat sumama ka."

"Ano na naman ba iyang iniisip mo hah?" tugon ni Mommy sa sinabi ko. Hindi naman selosa si Mommy dahil kilalang-kilala niya si Daddy bilang tapat, faithful, loyal at stick to one na asawa.

"Joke lang po Mommy! Alam ko namang tayo lang ang love ni Daddy."

"Oo nga pala anak, kinukumusta ka ni Pareng Manuel. Tinatanong nga niya sa akin kung bakit hindi ka kasama sa pagpunta rito at kung kailan ka bibisita rito sa Cebu, idinahilan ko na lamang na may pupuntahan ka rin kaya hindi ka na nakasama sa amin."

"Pero kailan ka ba ulit pupunta rito, anak? Bakit kasi hindi ka na lang sumama sa amin ng Daddy mo?"

"Tapatin mo nga ako Donna, hindi ka pa ba nakaka-move on kay Charlie?" sunod-sunod at seryosong tanong sa akin ni Mommy na ikinabigla ko kung kaya't hindi ako nakaimik agad at napabuntong-hininga na lamang.

Si Mommy talaga!, alam na alam kung papaano ibabaling sa akin ang usapan.

"Mommy! nang-iintriga ka naman po eh! Siyempre naka-move on na ako, ang tagal na noon Mommy, wala na po iyon, tapos na. Past na po iyon."

"Oh! Talaga, anak? Eh! Bakit ka—"

"Sige na Mommy!, mamaya na lang po ulit tayo mag-usap. Kailangan ko nang lumarga. Gagabihin ako sa daan Mommy kapag hindi pa ako umalis, sige ka mas delikado iyon." sagot ko na lang kay Mommy sabay end ng call hindi dahil sa umiiwas ako, mag-aalas dos na ngunit nandito pa rin ako sa bahay namin. Puputaktihin na ako ni Isay nang tawag kapag hindi pa ako umalis.

Pinaandar ko na ang kotseng sinasakyan ko at dahan-dahang minaneho ito papalabas ng gate namin.

Habang nagmamaneho ako papalabas ng subdivision, binuksan ko ang audio stereo ng kotse ko para makinig ng music.

Sakto naman na ang kantang umeere sa radyo ay ang paborito at theme song ng buhay ko, ang "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor. Katulad nang kantang pinapakinggan ko maihahalintulad ko ang buhay pag-ibig ko sa kanta.

I WILL SURVIVE - GLORIA GAYNOR

At first, I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinking, how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong and I learned how to get along

And so you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me

Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh, no, not I, I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry but now I hold my head up high

And you see me, somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you  
And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free  
But now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me

Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one, who tried to break me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh, no, not I, I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive, I will survive, oh

Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one, who tried to break me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Pero babuu na muna, sa susunod na kuwentuhan na lang ulit.


	3. Chapter Three

2:35 pm September 22, 2018 Saturday

Now I'm on my way to Lobo, Batangas where my best friend Isay lives.

The ride starting from Kawit, Cavite to Lobo, Batangas was three hours, but it depends if there's no long traffic jam or accidents on the road.

While driving along the way, I was listening a song from 1970.

The song title is "I Will Survive" and Gloria Gaynor sang it.

This song is one among of my favorite songs. It was the song of my life. I love this song, not only because it was a catchy song or the lyric are easy to remember, but because the message of the song reminds me of memories.

Memories precious to mine.

Memories until now that keeps coming back although it happened when I was a teen.

Enough na nga sa ka-E-English. Kawawa na si Author, sabog na sabog na ang utak niya at baka sa pagkainis patayin ang role ko sa kuwento at mawala na ang kagandahan ko sa eksena.

Ayaw ko pa, paano ako sisikat kung wala na ako sa sarili kong kuwento?

Magbalik tayo sa kuwento ko in Tagalog naman.

Kagaya nang sabi ko, ang kanta ay nagpapaala-ala sa akin nang mga ala-alang hindi madaling kalimutan kahit ilan taon na ang lumilipas.

Rom-Com ang genre nito pero paiiyakin ko rin kayo.  
Usapang Love Life lang naman, bagong-bago sa pandinig.

Marahil ilan sa inyo ay makaka-relate lalo na ang mga magagandang kalahi ko. Aminin, walang tatanggi. (May secret na i-sha-share ako sa inyo, huwag lang kayo maingay at baka mabalibang ako ni Author, wala kasing Love Story iyang si Author kaya hindi siya makaka-relate sa usapan natin, nakikisawsaw lang siya, Emoterang Palaka.)

Karamihan ng kuwentong pag-ibig ay nag-sisimula o nag-uumpisa sa buhay ng mga Teens o mga estudyante sa High school. (Hindi pa puwede ang mga kids sa ganitong usapan, patnubay ng mga magulang ay kinakailangan.)

Isa ako sa mga estudyanteng nakaranas naman ng Romance sa tanan ng buhay ko. Akala ko nga magiging NBSB ako pero siyempre malabo, ang ganda ko kaya.

Kung ano o sino ako ngayon, medyo malayo sa dating ako. Ang dating ako, walang papalag, maganda pa rin siyempre pero iba akong kumilos noon kesa sa ngayon. Ngayon ay babaeng-babae na ako kumilos pero noon, naku malayong-malayo hindi na nga matanaw sa sobrang layo.

Pero seryoso, bata pa lang ako barako na akong kumilos, laman ng kalsada, kung saan-saan nakakarating, may kalikutang taglay na parang kiti-kiti, kaya si Mommy umaga pa lang palatak na ang boses sa loob ng bahay.

Si Daddy naman sanay na sa amin ni Mommy, pero bago umalis si Daddy papunta sa kanyang Office, nagpapa-baby muna ako sa kanya.

Hindi pa ako napagbuhatan nina Mommy at Daddy ng kanilang mga kamay kahit may kalikutan ako at pasaway noon.  
Pero kung parusahan man nila ako lalo na ni Mommy, panakot ni Mommy sa akin ay ang hindi pagbili ng mga bagong labas na collector's item kagaya ng Limited Edition na Hello Kitty.

Mayroon nga akong isang kuwarto para sa mga collections ko ng Hello Kitty. Bata pa ako noon kaya malamang wala akong extra money para pambili ng Hello Kitty collectibles, sapat lang para sa panggastos sa aking pag-aaral.  
Hindi rin naman ako spoiled brat at marunong akong mag-impok ng pera.

Tumungtong ako ng High school na dala-dala pa rin ang ugali ng pagiging barako kaya naman palaging tukso sa akin ng mga kaibigan ko na tatandang dalaga ako kasi mahihirapang lumapit sa akin ang mga lalake.

Binabara ko lang sila noon, ewan ko ba, hindi naman ako Lesbian, wala rin po akong problema sa mga lesbian. Hindi rin naman ako Man Hater at lalong hindi ako Philophobia pero noong mga panahon na iyon hindi pa talaga tumitibok ang puso ko para sa isang lalake.

Hindi ko alam kung bakit? Hindi naman ako manhid, nakikita ko naman o nararamdaman kung sino ang mga nagpapalipad hangin pero dahil aral, tulog, kain at lakwatsa lang ang madalas kong gawin noong estudyante pa ako, wala ang atensiyon ko o isip ko pagdating sa Love, kaya ang madalas nilang sabihin sa akin noon na ang boring o ang lungkot daw ng buhay ko.

Kung ako ang tatanungin okay lang naman sa akin, walang problema sa akin kasi, una dahil bata pa ako noon, may gatas pa sa labi.

Pangalawa, priority ko ang pag-aaral at nangako ako kina Mommy at Daddy na kung sakaling tumibok itong si Heart, tatapusin ko muna ang pag-aaral ko bago ako makipag-relasyon.

At pangatlo, wala eh!, hindi pa talaga tinatamaan ni Kupido ang heart ko, laging daplis.

Sa oras na ma-in-love ka, maraming nagbabago o pagbabago.

Iyong dating alam mong hindi naman ikaw ay bigla na lang magkakaroon ng pagbabago sa sarili mo.

Iyong dating nakasanayan mong gawin, minsan nakakalimutan mo nang gawin o hindi mo na ito ginagawa o nagagawa o kaya naman iyong dating hindi mo naman ginagawa bigla mo na lang gagawin o nagagawa mo ito nang dahil lamang sa pagmamahal.

Iyong magbabago ka para lang sa Pag-ibig.

Dahil advance mag-isip si Author nakalimutan niyang ilagay kung kailan nangyari ang pagkikita ni First Love at si Ako pero hinala ko hindi niya talaga alam.

FLASHBACK

"Hayy, tinatamad pa akong pumasok! Inaantok pa ako!"

"Puwede bang umabsent muna ng pagpasok sa school? Para kasing lalagnatin ako eh!" buntong-hininga na saad nang katabi kong babae. Nasa loob kami ng isang van dahil ito ang sinakyan namin papunta rito sa school.

Ang nag-rereklamong babae ay si Abegail Princess Lopez, o "Cessy". Isa siya sa mga Best Friends ko.

Mestiza, 5'3 ang height. Medyo chubby, katamtaman ang tangos ng ilong. Bilugan ang mga mata na kulay amber. May lahing British ngunit pusong Pinoy si Cessy.

15 years old. 3rd Year High School student. Nag-aaral kami sa isang Private School, ang JRU HIGH SCHOOL dito sa Mandaluyong, Manila.

"Sus!, gusto mo lang lumusot, iyan kasi panuod-nuod ka pa ng Teleserye at mga K-Drama at nagpuyat ka pa talaga!"

"Alam mo naman na kinabukasan ay papasok na ulit tayo ngunit hindi mo man lang ginawa ang homework mo." sabi ko naman sa katabi ko ngunit hindi ako nakatingin sa kanya sapagkat nakatuon ang mga mata ko sa binabasa kong libro, samantalang siya na malamang ay nakasimangot ang mukha at kulang na lang ay sakalin ako mula sa kinauupuan ko.

"Ikaw kasi ang damot mo, sabi mo pahihiramin mo ako ng notes mo pero hindi mo ipinaalala sa akin noong Biyernes, iyan tuloy nakalimutan ko."

"Nanisi pa ito, Oh! baba na! ma-la-late na tayo." bumaba na ako sa van samantalang siya ay hindi pa rin umaalis sa kanyang puwesto at nag-iinarte pa rin, habang ako heto pasimpleng nangingiti nang hindi niya napapansin.

Matalino rin si Cessy pero dahil nga kikay at mahilig manuod ng mga drama sa t.v kaya hayun pati paggawa ng homework nakakalimutang gawin.

Pagkababa ni Cessy sa van sinenyasan ko na si Mang Arthuro, ang Family Driver namin na puwede na siyang umalis.

"Hoy!, hintayin mo ako." hiyaw ni Cessy habang humahabol sa akin sa paglalakad, ikinawit niya ang kanyang mga braso sa kanan kong braso at nagpatuloy na kami sa paglalakad papasok sa entrance gate nang school namin.

"Oo nga pala Donna! Bestie!, Alam mo na ba iyong balita? May bago palang guy na transfer student."

"3rd Year din siyang katulad natin."

"Ang dinig ko sa usap-usapan ng mga chismosa sa paligid, guwapo at matalino iyong guy."

"Naku sana sa klase namin siya mapunta o kaya naman sa inyong klase, Ohh grabe excited na akong makita o makilala siya." tuloy-tuloy na saad ni Cessy habang hindi magkaintindihan kung anong kilos ang gagawin dahil na rin sa kilig na nararamdaman sabay hagikgik pa.

"Hoy, nakikinig ka ba?" sabay hanggit nito sa librong binabasa ko bukod doon niyuyugyog pa niya ang balikat ko para lang mabaling ang atensyon ko sa kanya.

"Ano ba Cessy? Nagbabasa ako." sinamaan ko nang tingin si Cessy at kinuha sa kanya ang librong inagaw niya sa akin.

"Kasi naman po kanina pa ako dada ng dada rito pero wala ka man lang ka rea-reaksyon diyan." nakapangusong saad ni Cessy sa akin, hindi ko naman naiwasang paikutan siya ng mga mata ko dahil hindi ko maiwasang hindi mainis.  
Basta guwapo na ang pinag-uusapan updated talaga itong si Cessy.

"Hoy, bruha baka nakakalimutan mo hindi mo pa nagagawa ang homework mo, maya-maya taranta ka na naman dahil may pa-suprise quiz pala sa inyo si Prof."

"Ayy, Oo nga pala nakalimutan ko, pahiram nga ng notes mo, pareho naman ang topic na diniscuss sa atin." pagmamadali ni Cessy sa akin kaya naman kinuha ko na sa bag ko ang mga kailangan niya para lang maiba ang usapan pero sadyang makulit itong bestie ko dahil napunta na naman sa bagong transfer student ang usapan.

"Naku! basta! Bestie kapag sa amin napunta si Pogi lagot siya sa akin."

"Baliw ka ba? May Daniel ka na, huwag mong sabihing hiwalay ka na naman sa Boyfriend mo?" manghang tanong ko sa kanya kasi kung nagkataon, palimang beses na niya itong pakikipaghiwalay sa kanyang nagiging kasintahan.

"Hmp, bahala siya! Ang seloso niya kasi, kinausap lang ako nang ibang guy masama na agad ang isip niya sa amin." nakapasimangot na hinaing ni Cessy sa akin.

Madalas sa relasyon ni Cessy siya ang palaging nagseselos at umuuwing luhaan kaya naman kulang na lang sapakin ko si Cessy dahil walang kadala-dala, pero siyempre hindi si Cessy ang mananagot sa akin kung hindi iyon mga lalakeng nanakit sa kanya.

Kaya itong huling pakikipagrelasyon ni Cessy, nahirapan muna si Daniel bago nakuha ang matamis na Oo ni Cessy.

Pero sa totoo lang sa lahat ng naging Boyfriend ni Cessy si Daniel ang pinakamatagal at pinaka-nagseryoso kay Cessy. At boto ako sa kanya.

Guwapo rin, Varsity Player ng JRU High School Basketball Team si Daniel Bartolome. Matangkad, sa tantiya ko nasa 5'11 ang height nito. Moreno ang kutis at bumbayin ang itsura niya.

Noong una hindi siya type ni Cessy kasi Mama's Boy daw pero noong minsang iligtas ni Daniel ang alagang chihuahua ni Cessy, hayun tumibok ang puso ng loka.

"Ayaw mo noon, ibig sabihin hindi siya pumapayag na maagaw ka nang iba sa kanya dahil iiyak siya kapag iniwan mo siya o mapunta ka sa iba."

"Biro lang!, huwag kang magkakamali na iwanan o hiwalayan si Daniel."

"Ang bait noong tao at talagang mahal na mahal ka. Kung ako sa iyo kalimutan mo na iyong tinutukoy mong bagong transfer student, wala kang mapapala doon, hindi mo pa nga siya kilala eh!"

"Kaya nga kikilalanin natin si Pogi."

"Kung ayaw mo siya para sa akin sa iyo na lang siya." sabay kindat sa akin ni Cessy.

Halos matalisod ako mula sa aking paglalakad patungo sa classroom ko dahil nagulat ako sa sinabi ni Cessy.

Ang bruhang ito, ako na naman ang napagtripan.

Hindi na bago sa pandinig ko ang mga ganitong usapan kapag si Cessy na ang kasama o kausap ko pero hindi ko naiwasang hindi mabigla sa tinuran niya.

"Ano bang pinagsasasabi mo? Sa kakapanuod mo ng drama sa t.v pati utak mo puro drama at kung ano-anong imahinasyon na ang laman." inilagay ko muna sa loob ng kuwarto ang bag ko at lumabas na ulit ako ng kuwarto. Nasa ikalawang palapag ng building pareho ang classroom namin ni Cessy.

Wala pa si Ma'am Margareth Sanchez ganoon din si Sir Nick Reyes na teacher ni Cessy, kaya heto nag-usap muna kaming dalawa.

"Alam kong alam mo ang sinasabi ko, single ka naman, Ahh! hindi NBSB pala, walang masama kung sakaling makilala mo siya."

"Malay mo o natin, siya na pala ang hinihintay mong magpapatibok diyan sa puso mong tuyo at walang kabuhay-buhay." pamustra-mustra pa si Cessy habang sinasabi ang punto niya, kung hindi ko lang alam, gawain na niya ang ireto o i-match ako sa mga guys lalo na sa mga guys na sa tingin niya ay tipo ako.

"Tigilan mo nga ako Cessy, mabibigo ka lang, ilan beses ko na bang sinasabi sa iyo na wala akong panahon para diyan."

"Sinasabi mo lang iyan sa ngayon dahil wala ka pang nararamdaman na kahit anong kakaiba pero sa oras na maramdaman mo na iyon kahit ayaw mo pa hindi mo siya mapipigilan."

"At sa tingin ko ngayon na iyon mangyayari." saad ni Cessy habang nakangisi at tila nangangarap na naman. 

Malamang kung ano-ano na naman ang tumatakbo sa isipan. Napapailing na lang ako habang natatanaw ko mula rito sa taas ng building kung saan kami nakatayo ni Cessy ang ilang mga estudyanteng nasa baba na pauli-uli sa loob ng campus namin.


	4. Chapter Four

"Sir!, nandito na po tayo!" ang narinig kong sinabi ng isang lalake na may malagom na boses. Ang nagsalita ay ang driver na nagmamaneho sa kotseng sinasakyan ko.

Hindi ako natutulog dahil gising na gising ang diwa ko pero kanina pa nakapikit ang mga mata ko habang nakahilig ang ulo ko sa headrest ng upuan na inuupuan ko habang nasa loob ako ng kotseng sinasakyan ko. Nagmulat na rin ako ng aking mga mata mula sa pagkakapikit at napansin ko na nakahinto ang kotseng sinasakyan ko sa harapan ng isang school.

Ang nagsalita ay si Kuya Oscar Diokno, ang personal driver ng Tita ko, si Tita Shane Lim.

Si Tita Shane ay bunsong kapatid ng Papa ko. Dalawampu't-walong taong gulang na si Tita Shane. Wala pa siyang asawa ngunit may kasintahan siya at matagal na rin silang nagsasama bilang magkasintahan. Nag-mamay-ari si Tita Shane at ang nobyo niya ng ilang branches ng Bakery Shops dito sa Maynila. Ang pangalan ng shop ay "Earthian's Sweet Pastries Shop."

Si Kuya Oscar naman, siya na ang maghahatid sa akin simula ngayon papunta sa school na papasukan ko.

Ang bagong school na nilipatan ko.

Tatlumpung taong gulang na si Kuya Oscar. Ang alam ko lang matagal-tagal na siyang personal driver ni Tita Shane. Taga-Malolos, Bulacan si Kuya Oscar.

Sa Cebu City talaga ako naninirahan pero kagustuhan ni Papa na dito ako sa Mandaluyong magpatuloy ng pag-aaral o tapusin ang High School hanggang College, kaya heto ako ngayon nakatanaw sa isa sa mga kilalang school dito sa Mandaluyong.

Dito rin sa Mandaluyong naninirahan si Tita Shane.

Pansamantala muna akong manunuluyan sa bahay ng Tita ko hanggang sa makatapos ako ng High school bago ako lumipat sa isang apartment na malapit sa school na papasukan ko kapag nag-college na ako.

Sa ibang school ko nais mag-aral ng College kung saan naroroon ang mga barkada ko noong elementary ako at sa Cebu pa ako nakatira. Napagkasunduan naming magbabarkada na parehong University ang papasukan namin kapag tumungtong na kami sa College.

2nd Quarter na rin. Ito rin ang unang araw ko nang pagpasok sa school na ito.

3rd Year High School na ako. 15 taong gulang.

Matangkad, maputi, singkitin dahil may dugong Chinese ako mula sa Father side.

Bumaba na ako ng kotseng sinasakyan ko.  
Pagkababa ko sa kotse, pinaandar na ni Kuya Oscar ang kotse para umalis.

Pagkaalis ni Kuya Oscar, nagdiretso na ako maglakad papasok ng entrance gate ng school.

Habang naglalakad ako sa loob ng campus para hagilapin ang office nang Principal ng school na ito, napansin ko ang mangilan-ngilan mga estudyante na matamang nakatingin sa akin.

Ang ilan ay mga babaeng estudyante na hindi magkamayaw sa kani-kanilang mga kilos habang sumusulyap sa akin.

Bagamat sanay na akong pinagmamasdan o tinitingnan ang bawat pagkilos ko, hindi ko maiwasang hindi mairita o maasiwa dahil na rin sa ipinupukol na atensiyon nila sa akin.

Nagpatuloy ako sa paglalakad.

Nakarating ako sa ground floor ng building M at patungo na ako sa 2nd floor ng building para puntahan ang room (201) o ang office ng Principal para kausapin ang Principal na si Mrs. Cynthia Buenavista.

DONNA'S POV

Papunta ako ngayon sa Principal's office dahil pinapatawag ako ni Ma'am Margareth, kung ano man ang dahilan, aalamin ko pa lang.

Halos iilan na lang ang mga estudyanteng natatanaw ko sa paligid.

Kanina pa kasi nag-uumpisa ang mga klase pero ang sa amin ay hindi pa dahil wala si Ma'am Margareth at ito nga pinapatawag ako kaya papunta ako ngayon sa office ni Madam Principal.

Si Cessy kanina pang pumasok sa loob ng classroom nila dahil dumating na si Sir Nick para magturo.

"Donna!" napalingon ako nang marinig ko ang isang pamilyar na boses ng isang babae.

Si Nilda Camacho or "Ida", isa sa mga best friends ko.

Matangkad si Ida dahil 5'7 ang height, maamo ang mukha, morena at maganda ang hubog ng pangangatawan.

Madalas kuhanin na muse si Ida bilang Representative ng JRU High School Basketball Team.

Isa din sa madalas mapiling pambato pagdating sa mga Beauty Contests na ginaganap dito sa aming school o maging sa ibang contests na kalaban ng aming school ang ibang school.

"Saan ka papunta?" tanong sa akin ni Ida, may pagka-poker face at monotone lang ang isang ito kung magsalita o makipag-usap.

"Principal's office! Ikaw?"

"Sa library, may pinapakuha si Ma'am Stella sa akin na gagamitin namin sa Lesson, kaya sasabay na ako sa iyo." tugon naman ni Ida sa akin.

Si Ma'am Stella Dixon ay ang class adviser nina Ida. Math ang itinuturo ni Ma'am Stella samantalang ang class adviser naman namin na si Ma'am Margareth ay English ang itinuturo. Si Sir Nick naman ay Science ang itinuturo at siya ang class adviser nina Cessy.

Ilang araw ko nang napapansing tahimik si Ida, tahimik na tao naman talaga siya pero iba ang pagiging tahimik niya nitong mga nagdaang araw.

"Ida, Bes! nitong mga nagdaang araw napapan--" napahinto ako sa pagsasalita ng muli siyang magsalita.

"Noong isang linggo nga pala nakita ko ang isang Senior natin sa Mall."

"Oh!... Talaga? Isang Senior natin ang nakita mo mismo?" halos hindi makapaniwalang tanong ko kay Ida habang nakatingin sa kanya. Tumingin naman si Ida ng makahulugang tingin sa akin.

"Oo!"

"Kilala mo ba kung sinong senior ang nakita mo?"

"Oo, kilala ko siya dahil tanda ko naman ang mukha niya! pero hindi ko matandaan ang pangalan niya."

"Pero kilala mo siya Bes. Siya iyong guy na katamtaman lang ang tangkad, kulot ang buhok, kayumanggi at Varsity Player din ng Basketball team natin."

"May kasama nga rin siyang babae na medyo maliit pero sexy at maganda ito."

"Magka-holding hands pa nga sila at para silang mga manok."

"Kung makipagtukaan kasi iyong guy sa kasama niyang babae, akala mo sila lang ang tao sa paligid." walang kagatol-gatol na sabi ni Ida bagamat hindi nakatingin sa akin habang nagsasalita.

Ganoon? Pero sino naman kayang senior ang nakita ni Ida?

"Isa siya sa mga nanligaw sa iyo pero binasted mo, kasi masyadong presko at bilib sa sarili ayon sa deskripsyon mo sa kanya." muling nagsalita si Ida at bahagyang sumulyap ng tingin sa akin samantalang ako, heto naguguluhan pa rin dahil hindi ko pa rin alam kung sino ba ang tinutukoy ni Ida.

Tahimik na tao si Ida at may pagkamahiyain. Mas madalas na nakikinig lang siya sa usapan.

Pagdating sa usapang Pag-ibig, pinaka-open o vocal at opinionated si Cessy kumpara kay Ida. Pero minsan na rin siyang nag-open up sa akin.

Bagamat first time na nangyari iyon o first time ko lang narinig si Ida na magsabi ng kanyang saloobin o iniisip sa Topic na may kinalaman sa Pag-ibig.

"Hindi ko talaga kilala o maalala kung sino iyong tinutukoy mo Bes?" bahagyang napakamot ako sa aking pisngi.

"Sure ka ba talaga Bes sa nakita mo?"

"Isa ba talaga sa senior's natin ang nakita mo sa Mall?"

May ilan din naman mga guys ang nagpalipad hangin sa akin pero dahil wala naman doon ang atensiyon ko kaya nakakalimutan ko na rin ang tungkol doon.

"Ganoon ba talaga ang mga lalake?"

"Mga lalakeng sinasabing gusto nilang ligawan ang isang babae at sinasabing gusto nila ito pero kapag sinabi na noong babae na hindi pa handa para doon, sumusuko na agad?" biglang tanong ni Ida sa akin, ngunit sa tono nang pananalita niya ay may bahid ito ng pagkadismaya.

Kung ano ang dahilan, iyon ang hindi ko alam.

"Bes!, O...okay ka lang?"

"Okay lang ako! naitanong ko lang kasi nakita ko nga sa Mall iyong guy na sinasabi ko sa iyo na dati rin nanligaw sa iyo."

"Hindi ba one week din siyang umaaligid-aligid sa iyo?"

"Hu-huh? Sino? Ahh!--- Parang alam ko na ang ibig mong sabihin at kung sinong tinutukoy mo." nakuha ko na rin ang pinupunto ni Ida.

"Oo!"

Si Kevin Montano ang tinutukoy ni Ida, isa sa mga Senior's namin.

Halos ligawan na nito ang lahat ng magagandang babae dito sa school. At ilan na rin ang nabalitaan kong naging girlfriend's nito.

Sa totoo lang hindi ko naman pinoproblema kung makahanap nang iba si Kevin dahil karapatan niya ito bilang lalake. Tsaka nagsasabi pa lang noon si Kevin kung puwedeng manligaw sa akin ngunit kaagad-agad ay tinutulan ko na pero dahil siya si Kevin kahit papaano sumubok siya manuyo kahit one week.

"Inaalam mo ba kung anong mararamdaman ko o iniisip ko na may kinalaman doon sa nakita mo sa Mall?" hindi sumasagot si Ida pero alam kong nakikinig siya sa bawat sinasabi ko.

"Ang totoo hindi naman ako naaapektuhan o dapat maapektuhan kung makita ko siyang may kasamang iba." muling napasulyap sa akin si Ida habang tinititigan ang aking mga mata, bahagyang mababakas sa kanyang mukha ang pagtatanong.

"Oo nga nagsabi siya sa akin, nanligaw sa pamamaraan niya, pero binasted ko siya, kasi alam ninyo naman na hindi ko pa priority ang pakikipagrelasyon. Hindi ba iyon ang madalas kong sabihin sa inyo."

"Isa pa wala akong karapatan manghimasok kahit ano pa ang gawin niya sa buhay niya o kung ano man ang maging desisyon niya dahil wala naman akong isinukling pagmamahal sa inialay niyang pag-ibig sa akin." 

"Seryoso man siya o hindi sa mga pinakita o sinabi niya sa akin noon, ang masasabi ko lang may karapatan siyang magdesisyon para sa kanyang sarili."

"Kung ano man ang gawin niya labas na ako roon o wala na akong kinalaman doon."

"Maliban na lang kung may naramdaman talaga ako para sa kanya noong panahong nanliligaw siya sa akin pero nagkataon lang na hindi pa ako handang makipagrelasyon sa kanya."

"Makakaramdam siguro ako ng panghihinayang dahil sumuko siya agad at ako naman dahil hindi ko pinakinggan ang dinidikta ng puso ko."

"Kung ganoon nga mismo ang nararamdaman ko noong mga panahon na iyon, malamang maapektuhan ako kung bigla ko siyang makita na may kasamang iba."

"Pero dahil wala naman akong nararamdaman para sa kanya at bukod doon pag-aaral o ang makatapos sa pag-aaral ang priority o goal ko sa buhay kaya hindi dapat ako maapektuhan kung may iba man siyang magustuhan."

"Kung tinatanong mo ako kung may panghihinayang ba o wala?, Wala ang sagot ko."

"Isa pa kung seryoso talaga siya sa panliligaw sa akin, kahit sinabi kong hindi pa puwede, maghihintay siya kung kailan ako puwede."

"Hindi ko alam kung demanding o requirement ba siyang maituturing para lang mapatunayan kung seryoso o hindi ang isang guy."

"Basta ang alam ko lang kung seryoso ang isang guy handa siyang maghintay o mag-effort para doon sa girl na gusto niya."

"At kung sabi mo na nakita mo siyang may kasamang iba kahit kagagaling lang niya sa panliligaw sa akin, nabasted ko lang siya."

"Para sa akin okay lang dahil doon nalaman kong hindi siya seryoso talaga, dahil ang bilis nagbago ng damdamin niya."

"Pero kagaya ng sabi ko may karapatan siyang magdesisyon para sa kanyang sarili."

"Hindi naman puwedeng sa akin na lang umikot ang mundo niya o maubos ang oras niya kung ang ending hindi ko pala siya sasagutin."

"Magiging paasa ako noon at magiging unfair sa kanya iyon."

Tahimik pa rin si Ida habang nakikinig sa mga sinasabi ko.

"Bakit mo nga pala naitanong?" hindi ko alam ang iniisip ni Ida pero nararamdaman kong may dinadamdam siya na hindi lang masabi sa akin.

Sa tingin ko wala rin kinalaman ang tanong niya sa akin sa nakita niyang eksena sa Mall.

"Sige! hanggang dito na lang ako, pumunta ka na sa Principal's office, baka hinihintay ka na ni Ma'am Margareth." ngumiti na lang sa akin si Ida pero napansin ko sa mga mata niya ang pagkalito at lungkot.

"Ida! Kapag hindi mo na kaya, ibuhos mo sa akin lahat, sasaluhin ko ng buong-buo." nakangisi kong sabi sa kanya.

Pumasok na sa loob ng library si Ida at ako naman ay nagpatuloy na sa paglalakad patungo sa 2nd floor ng building M, para puntahan ang room (201) kung saan nandoon ang Principal's office.

Nasa loob na ako ng building at paakyat na ako sa hagdanan patungo sa office ng Principal namin nang mapansin ko ang isang estudyante. May bitbit ito na mga kahon at sa hitsura ng estudyante, hirap na hirap itong dalhin ang mga kahon. Napapangiwi na ito dahil siguro sa bigat nang dinadalang mga kahon. Tatlong kahon ang binibitbit nito na hindi ko alam kung ano ang mga laman.

Tutulungan kong magbitbit ng mga kahon iyon estudyante kaya papalapit na ako sa kanya.

Nang papalapit na ako sa estudyante para tulungan ito sa pagbibitbit ng mga kahon, muntik na akong atakihin sa puso dahil sa nerbiyos. Ang akala ko mahuhulog pa ito sa hagdanan dahil muntik na itong matalisod. Hindi kasi kita noong estudyante ang tinatapakan niya dahil nakaharang sa kanyang paningin ang mga kahong binibitbit.

Pero mabuti na lamang naihawak nito ang isang kamay sa railing na bakal ng hagdanan bilang suporta at para hindi siya tuluyang mahulog, kaya nga lang dahil hindi niya nahawakan ng maayos ang mga kahon, nawala sa balanse ang mga kahon na nasa ibabaw at alam ninyo na ang kasunod.....


	5. Chapter Five

Muntik na akong maaksidente habang papunta ako sa office ni Madam Principal. 

Alam ninyo ba kung bakit?

Ganito kasi iyan.....

Patungo kasi ako sa office ni Madam Principal dahil pinatawag ako ni Ma'am Margareth, pero hindi ko pa alam ang dahilan kung bakit ako pinatawag.

Sa pag-akyat ko sa hagdanan napansin ko ang isang estudyanteng lalake, ngunit hindi ko alam kung anong year level ang estudyante. 

Pababa na ng hagdanan ang estudyante habang bitbit nito ang ilan mga kahon na hindi ko alam ang laman pero sa napuna ko tila hirap na hirap ito sa pagbitbit sa mga kahon. Sa bigat o dami siguro ng laman ng mga kahon na binibitbit nito kulang na lang ay mabitawan nito ang mga kahong bitbit. Kaya nagpasya akong lapitan ang estudyante para tulungan ito sa pagbubuhat ng mga kahon.

Pero kinabahan ako noong akala ko mahuhulog ito sa hagdanan. Muntik na kasi itong mawalan ng panimbang. Pero mabuti na lang naihawak nito ang isang kamay sa railing ng hagdanan para hindi tuluyang mahulog. 

Papalapit na kasi ako noon sa kanya para tulungan siya dahil ilang hakbang na lang ang agwat ko mula sa kinatatayuan ko hanggang doon sa puwesto kung saan siya nakatayo.

Kaya nga lang dahil nakahawak ang isa niyang kamay sa railing ng hagdanan hindi na maayos ang pagkarga niya sa mga kahon, nawala sa balanse ang mga kahong nasa ibabaw at papahulog ito sa puwesto kung saan ako nakatayo.

Sa nerbiyos hindi kaagad ako makakilos mula sa kinatatayuan ko. Subalit nagulat ako nang may marahas na mga bisig ang humatak sa bewang ko.

Naramdaman ko na lamang na parang nakasandal ako sa katawan ng isang tao na sa tantiya ko ay lalake dahil sa lakas nang paghatak niya sa akin.

"Baliw ka ba?" narinig kong sambit nang nagsalita. May pagkabaritono ang tono ng kanyang boses, halata din sa tono nang pananalita nito ang iritasyon.

Nagpanting ang tenga ko dahil sa narinig kong sinabi ng nagsalita pero dahil sa nerbiyos na naramdaman ko, hindi ko agad magawang harapin ang pagmumukha ng masungit na lalakeng ito. Huminga muna ako ng malalim bago siya sinagot.

"Hoy!, si--- sinong baliw?" mataray kong sagot sa kanya sabay humarap sa kanya para sermunan siya pero sa pagharap ko bigla akong napahinto.

Bakit ganito? Bakit bigla na lang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko? Nakatingin lang naman ako sa mukha niya.

At bakit ganoon? Bakit hindi ko mabasa ang mga mata niya? Ano kaya ang iniisip ng mokong na ito tungkol sa akin?

Kaasar! Ano ba? Tumahimik ka nga sa pagkabog kung hindi huhugutin kita.

"Tapos ka na?" muling humirit ang lalakeng kaharap ko habang nakaismid.

"At anong ibig mong sabihin sa tapos ka na?" biglang kumulo ang dugo ko sa lalakeng ito.

Ang hambog, inaano ko ba siya?

Tsaka ko pa lang napansin ang suot niyang uniporme.

Uniporme nang mga estudyanteng lalake ng JRU.

Okay! Aaminin ko na!, bumagay sa kanya ang suot niyang uniporme.

Nakasuot siya ng polo shirt na puti na may selyo ng school na nakalagay o nakaimprenta sa kanang bahagi ng polo shirt.

Ang initial letters naman na JRU ay nakaimprenta sa kaliwang manggas. Ang kuwelyo ay may disenyo na parang hugis pipe na pa-stripe, na ang kulay ay kombinasyon ng asul at dilaw.

Ang pang-ibabang suot ay pantalon na itim.

Puting mga medyas at sapatos na itim naman ang pang-paang suot.

Sa tantiya ko, ang taas niya ay nasa 5'9.

Undercut ang pagkakagupit o estilo ng buhok niya. Matangos ang ilong at maputi, kasing puti ko siya.

Singkitin ang mga mata at malalim kung tumingin, nanunuot, sa sobrang lalim hindi ko ito mabasa.

Manipis ang labi niya na may pagkanatural na pink ang kulay.

Malapad ang mga balikat. Maganda ang pagtindig.  
Tindig modelo pati hubog nang pangangatawan.

Medyo makapal ang mga kilay.

Baritono ang boses.

Mukhang masungit at suplado.

Sa halip na sagutin ako, nagpatuloy lang itong umakyat pataas ng hagdanan.

Ang akala ko nga tutulungan niya ang estudyante na hayun aligaga na sa pagdampot sa mga papel na nagkalat sa hagdanan at sahig.

Ngunit nagdire-diretso lang ito sa pag-akyat sa hagdanan. Hahabulin ko sana ito para pigilan ngunit nagsalita ang estudyanteng nagpupulot ng mga papel.

"Sorry! Miss!" sambit ng lalakeng kaharap ko ngayon habang napapakamot sa kanyang ulo.

"Donna!, Donna na lang ang itawag mo sa akin." nginitian ko siya habang tinutulungan damputin ang mga natitira pang nagkalat na mga papel sa sahig.

"Bakit ikaw lang ang may dala-dala ng mga kahon na iyan? Ang bigat kaya niyan." usisa ko sa kanya.

Bagamat nahihiya ito dahil na rin siguro sa nangyari pero sinabi naman niya kung ano ang pangalan niya.

Siya si Alvin Tejada. First Year Student. Working Student. Student Assistant ni Madam Principal. Mukhang matalino si Alvin. Si Alvin ay may suot na salamin sa mata na medyo makapal ang mga lenses. Payatin ang pangangatawan nito kaya hindi nakapagtatakang mahirapan ito sa pagbubuhat ng mga kahon. Halos kasing tangkad ko siya. Kayumanggi. May pagkamahiyain.

Iyong mga kahon na dala niya ang laman pala ay puro mga test sheets noong mga nakaraang exams. Dadalhin ni Alvin sa Library ang mga ito.

"Pasensiya na po Ate Donna!, pati po kayo mapapaaway nang dahil sa kalampahan ko." pagpapaumanhin sa akin ni Alvin.

"Ano ka ba? Wala kang kasalanan, hambog lang talaga iyong lalake na iyon." sagot ko sa kaharap ko.

Magpapasalamat pa sana ako sa taong iyon pero dahil sa ginawa niya, kahit hindi na.

Okay!, magpapasalamat pa rin ako kung sino man siya. Pero sino nga kaya siya? Ngayon ko lang nakita ang pagmumukha ng lalakeng iyon.

Mukhang nabasa naman ni Alvin ang iniisip ko kaya tinanong niya ako.

"Sino kaya siya Ate Donna?" tanong sa akin ni Alvin. Wala naman akong maisagot sa kanya pero sana mali ang hinala ko, kung nagkataon basag na naman ang mga eardrums ko dahil sa mga tili. 

Sakit sa ulo.

Tutulungan ko sanang magdala ng mga kahon si Alvin para dalhin sa Library pero naalala ko na kanina pa ako dapat nagtungo sa Principal's Office naudlot lang kaya nagpaalam na ako kay Alvin at nagpatuloy na ako sa pag-akyat sa hagdanan para magtungo sa Principal's Office.

Kumatok ako sa pintuan ng office ng Principal namin at nang buksan ang pintuan bumungad sa akin ang mga mukha nina Madam Principal at Ma'am Margareth habang nakangiti ang mga ito kaya napangiti na rin ako.

Ngunit nang mapagawi ang tingin ko sa mahabang sofa na kulay brown kung saan may nakaupong isang pigura na pamilyar ang mukha sa akin, kulang na lang mawala ang ngiti sa aking labi nang mapagtanto ko kung sino.

"Come in, Ms. Chen!"

"Good Morning po Ma'am Margareth, Madam Principal."

"Pasensiya na po kung natagalan akong dumating. May nangyari lang pong aberya habang papunta ako rito." mariin kong bitaw sa ibang salita habang nakangiting nagpapaliwanag sa dalawang guro na nasa harapan ko sabay tingin sa puwesto kung saan nakaupo sa mahabang sofa na kulay brown ang hambog na lalake.

Tahimik lang ang asungot.

Patay-malisya. Nakakaasar siya.

"Have a seat." Madam Principal said while gesturing me to sit beside the guy sitting on the sofa.

"May bago tayong transfer student."

"Ms. Chen!, gusto ko sana pagkatapos nang iyong morning classes, masamahan mo o maging Tour guide ka ni Mr. Lim upang makita niya ang kabuuan ng school."

"Magiging kaklase ninyo nga pala siya base sa resulta ng mga Grades na iprinesenta niya sa akin."

"Dahil isa ka sa mga maaasahang estudyante ng school na ito, kaya naman ipinagkakatiwala ko sa iyo at sa Teacher mong si Ms. Sanchez ang paggabay kay Mr. Lim." ang mahabang paliwanag ni Madam Principal sa akin.

Gusto kong magprotesta. Bakit?

Sa dinami-dami naman ng classroom sa school na ito, bakit sa amin pa?

Ngumiti at tumango na lang ako habang nakikinig sa mga ipinaliwanag ni Madam Principal sa akin pero sa loob-loob ko, buwiset na buwiset ako.

Sakit sa ulo nito.

"Mr. Charlie Lim, I'd liked you to meet Ms. Madonna Celine Chen." saad ni Ma'am Margareth. Napatingin ako sa hambog na lalakeng katabi ko sa sofa at gayundin siya sa akin na may bahagyang pang-asar na ngiti.

"She is one of the eligible Top-Notch student in this school coming from my class and she's a friendly student too." pagpapatuloy na pagpapakilala ni Ma'am Margareth sa amin dalawa habang nakangiting ipinakikilala ako sa hambog na lalakeng nasa harapan ko na palipat-lipat ang tingin sa akin at kay Ma'am Margareth.

"She is The President Of Central Student Council and Representative of the Third Year."

"Madonna pala ang name mo? Nice name! I bet! You're a nice girl, too. Am I right?" He smirked while saying those words, but the way he said those words.

It's obvious that he is mocking me.

Inilahad niya ang kanang kamay niya para makipagkamay sa akin.

"Huh? You knew Ms. Chen!, Mr. Lim?" nakakunot ang noo ni Mam Margareth habang tinatanong si Mr. Hambog.

"No! Ma'am, although I met her while I am on my way here. Right! Ms. Chen?"

Tumango na lang ako at nakipagkamay na lang sa lalakeng ito kahit kanina pa nagpupuyos ang damdamin ko.

Pero ang weird lang, nang maglapat ang mga palad namin, I felt a sudden electricity-liked crept on to my body.

Not the first time I felt it.

Kani-kanina lang may nangyari muna bago pa man ako magpunta dito sa office.

Akala ko talaga mababagsakan na ako ng mga kahon na bitbit ng isang estudyanteng nakilala ko kanina, si Alvin.

Muntik na kasi akong mabagsakan ng mga kahon pero bigla na lang sumulpot ang lalakeng ito para hatakin ako papalayo sa mga babagsak sa akin.

Ang mga bisig niya ay nakapayapos sa aking bewang at hindi sinasadyang mapalapat ang aking kamay sa braso niya.

Naamoy ko rin ang breath niya na amoy minty noong humarap na ako sa kanya gayundin iyong body scent niya na lemon scent.

Then the way he looked at me, it was penetrating. Pero dahil sa mga binitawan niyang mga salita, kumalas ako mula sa pagkakayapos niya sa akin at sinamaan ko siya ng tingin.

Although I don't know why my heart is always beating so fast whenever he is around or near me.

As if in a minute, I'm having a heart-attack, marinig ko lang ang baritono niyang boses.

I don't understand why I am feeling this way right now? Hindi ba dapat mas lamang ang pagkainis ko sa kanya dahil sa kahambugan niya?

I felt a sudden warm sensation on my cheeks nang maalala ko ang nangyari kanina, but I hope none of them noticed it, particular this guy.

"Wow!, That's nice!"

"It's a good start of making friends."

"And you're right! Mr. Lim, she was a nice girl."

"I'm sure! The both of you will become good friends."

"Ms. Chen, I know you're a member of the Taekwondo Club right? Since you're an active member of the club."

"Could you introduce Mr. Lim, to the other members of the club and to your mentor?"

"He's interested in joining the Taekwondo Club." sabi ni Ma'am Margareth sa akin na cheerful palagi kung makipag-usap.

Napatingin ako bigla sa lalakeng nasa harapan ko.

Talaga lang huh? Kaasar talaga!, pati ba naman sa Taekwondo Club makikita ko ang pagmumukha ng lalakeng ito.

Ahh! ganoon, Okay! Ako talaga ang bahala sa kanya. Makikita niya ang hinahanap niya.

Member kasi ako ng Taekwondo Club simula First Year hanggang ngayong Third Year na ako.

At hindi naman sa pagmamayabang, nakailan medals na rin naman ako.

3 Silver, 2 Bronze, 1 Gold

Pero sa ngayon hindi ako gaanong active sa club dahil sa mga activities ng Student Council, at kailangan kong mag-focus sa studies ko.

"Okay, Ma'am! I will go with him and tour him around the whole school."

"I'll make sure he will like this school. He will not regret choosing this school to study." I responded with a hint of sarcasm in my voice while looking at the young man in front of me and smiling in snide at him.

"Well! Ma'am! referring to the club, this past few weeks! I'm not much active because of the activities of the CSC."

"But don't worry Ma'am! I will introduce him to the other club members and to Sir Lucas Chavez."

"Oh! Okay!, I see! Thank you! Ms. Chen!"

"Mr. Lim! You can ask Ms. Chen if you wanted to know more of the club you wanted to join and the other activities here at the school."

"If you have questions on our school's rules and regulations."

"Just go to the main office of Ma'am Cynthia Buenavista. She's the Principal of our School."

"She will explained to you what you needed to do as a student in this school."

"Or what you should need to know on this school."

"And don't be ashamed to ask me if you want to know more of the school you will going to attend."

"I will answer your questions except on personal matters." Ma'am Margareth said with a wink while patting the boy on the shoulder.

Tumango lang itong Charlie ang name.

Pagkatapos nang usapan, nagpaalam na kaming tatlo kay Madam Principal para pumunta sa classroom namin at para na rin makapagsimula nang pagtuturo si Ma'am Margareth.

Habang naglalakad kaming dalawa sa hallway, pareho kaming tahimik ni Mr. Hambog. Ngunit hindi ko maiwasang hindi mapatingin sa kinaroroonan niya.

Si Ma'am Margareth naman ay nauna nang maglakad sa amin para magtungo sa classroom namin.

Hindi ko talaga maintindihan kung bakit dalawang beses na kumabog nang matindi itong puso ko. May sakit na ba ako sa puso? O baka stress lang ako?

Kung ano man ito, naniniwala akong lilipas din ito.

**Author's Note:**

> Na-i-share ko na rin ito sa ibang writing or sharing sites.


End file.
